In the automotive industry, there has been increased impetus to develop vehicle safety subsystems that directly contribute to improved active vehicle safety. For example, the automotive industry has developed vehicle safety subsystems including antilock brake systems, electronic stability control systems, active steering systems, and active rollover systems. The vehicle safety subsystems, however, do not utilize a single performance indicator or metric that quantifies the vehicle stability as a whole based on a plurality of signals.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved vehicle stability monitoring system that utilizes a single metric to quantify the stability of the vehicle as a whole.